


30% chance at happiness

by Serahne



Series: 4/28 hopeful day [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Komaeda and Hinata are meant together, according to the stars ( and a not-very accurate fortune-teller )





	30% chance at happiness

“Oh, Hinata, listen to this, you won’t believe it !” Komaeda squeals with delight from where he is, laying on the floor of Hinata’s room.

It’s the middle of the summer holidays, and while classes are over for now, the teachers decided to torture them some more by giving them so much homework that they could fill their two weeks without without any problem.

“What is it ?”

He tries his best to not sound too annoyed, but how come Komaeda is always the first one to finish his work for the day, anyway ? It’s the fifth times they meet up at Hinata’s house, and it’s the fifth time that Komaeda cruises through his homework and then starts annoying the hell out of Hinata, making him even slower with his own workload.

And apparently, even offering him the stupid magazines his mother keeps downstairs isn’t enough to quiet Komaeda for the rest of their work session.

“You’re a sagittarius, right ?” Komaeda says. “Well, they give you your fortune for the month in this magazine…”

“No offense, but I really don’t care.” Hinata mumbles.

“... and they tell you which signs you are the most compatible with ! So it will be easier for you to pick someone for you to date, you get it ?”

Hinata doesn’t even have anything to say to that. He just gives Komaeda his flattest look and goes back to his homework. _Yes, because there is a line of people waiting for me to date them, as we all know_. His bad mood doesn’t deter Komaeda, who reads happily through the page.

“Ooh, you have a nice compatibility with Aquarius !” Nagito says with a smile. “Isn’t that Nanami’s sign ? It says that it’s easy for you to communicate… you aren’t that good on a sexual level though…”

“Oh my god, Komaeda,” Hinata sighs. “I’m kind of doing something ? Could you try and not talk to me about having sex with my best friend ?”

Komaeda giggles, and keeps reading. Then, Hinata sees him blush, and notices how he throws a nervous look in his direction.

“Ahah, Hinata, you’ll never guess. But we would be pretty compatible according to this.”

_Well, if that’s not the proof that it’s bullshit_ , Hinata thinks with his usual shiny attitude.

“ _This is a fascinating, complex combination that defies explanation - the original odd couple_.” Komaeda starts to read out loud. “ _You’ll either feel like you’re with your soul mate or the devil incarnate. How did those two end up together ? People will wonder._ ”

Hinata’s eyelashes flutter, and he is quite surprised because… well, that’s different from the usual vague bullshit that this kind of magazine sells you, right? Not that it can’t be a coincidence but…

“ _Your bond is intense, unspoken, almost secretive in a way. You’ll need to adapt to your differences, which could take a great deal of adjustment, even discarding a former lifestyle_.” Komaeda finished, positively glowing. He looked at Hinata. “Yep, look like we are stuck together forever, sorry, but the stars said so !”

Hinata mumbles something behind his hand, between ‘this is such bullshit’ and ‘duh, it’s not like I could get rid of you’, and tries to hide how flustered he is with his usual tactic : attacking the problem.

“Stop reading this stuff, goddammit, Komaeda.” He says. “The guy who writes them probably just gets high and writes whatever every week. I heard him on the radio, he was so proud to claim that he was right ‘ _30% of the time_ ’”

Komaeda - thankfully - stops reading, but he doesn’t lose his grin.

“30% , huh ?” he repeats, with an amused light in his eyes. “Well, I’ve always been pretty lucky, you know !”

 

_( For anyone interested, the website I copy-pasted Hagakure’s ‘predictions’ is[this one](https://www.mindbodygreen.com/0-26293/the-complete-zodiac-guide-to-relationship-compatibility-whats-your-cosmic-love-match.html) )_


End file.
